keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Margaret Padrana
Is a powerful sorceress born into the Padrana family of pure-blood Aldeans. She used to be member of the Oddball Squad before the events of Omega Killer. Bio Margreat Padrana was born in the dark world of Venine, to the mighty Padrana family. She spent much of her young life in her families estate protected from the dark creatures of her home world. Though Loving her parents were barley paresant in her life due to their busy lives, and her only friends where her brother Daniel and sister Dila. During her youth her world was struck by a cursed moon which drove people to madness Margret would look into this moon only to be tajen back to safety by her father. Initiate: At the age of eight she was asked by both the school of magic and the guild of sorsieries to join their respective organisations. Her father Ozka being a pompus man chose the more prestigious of the two and soon she was enrolled into the guild of sorceres. Though innately shy she was soon met by a young Iceimi girl named Isla Kaur and the two became friends. She soon made several other friends Including; Harrison Brooks, Ann Roch, 'Michael Weidemann , '''and Zedaz Doestegh,'and together they formed the Oddball Squad. They lived and trained together until their apprenticeship trails. There she would be witness to Islas swearin''g ''it upon Fritlizi’s plateau and the others triles. She would then take the trail of Ferocity where she would dual a fellow student named' '''Corneus.' '''she would beat the young man erring the attention of master Sherry Shen. Apprenticeship: She trained for meny years under master Shen, where she grew in power but grew more closed off from others. She studied magic and grew to control her powers with great precision. Despite growing less sociable she still was close to her friends in the oddball squad. Years passed and She only grew in power. During this time she witnessed her mentor kill a thief in the streets of Albranchia . Just before her senior year as an apprentice she along with Ann Roach travailed to the Free Boro of Torisal in where she encountered a dark presence. This terrified her even when talking about it to her friends months later. After talking about this to her friends they got into a fight with Alligo Spunk and his gang. And Sherry was vary angry with her over this. Her luck became even worse when she got into a fight with her best friend Isla Kaur and she accidently fell out a window to her death. She was filled with so many emotions including sorrow anger, and the odd taste of joy. She would even getting into a fight with Ann over religion. She would make up with Ann thanks to ' Zedaz and the group would head to Isla's funeral in Inof. Afterwards she would continue her apprenticeship. Things would go from bad to worse after the death of her long time rival Gemma and the belief that a Sadran had infiltrated the school. She would chase down the suspected Sadrain and kill him only to find out later that he was innocent .A month later she returned to her home in the Padrana Estate where she met with Zikkim the head of the council of defense and his partner Denari and spoke about the ancient Aldeans. While still in Veane she would meet her families arch enemy Ratmir Nox and they bonded over their shared dislike of their father figures her father and the man who turned her into a vampire. He would teach her meny things and much dark magic. Together they created a new form of magic that drew power from the painful emotions of others . She left her home with disappointment about her parents absence and returned to the school. Months later she decided to test her new magic infecting Fran Lorren with a walking bomb and after returning from a trip to Stedly Castle which was caused by her murder of Fran, she was walking about the school with her friend Ann when she found a strange girl who sold her a trinket. She was then questions by master of the guild Teredanyis Sinborin. She would grow frustrated by all this investigation and would soon find out that master Sinborn was on to her actions so she killed him. Feeling upset by this would calm down by taking a trip downtown with Nattala the Harpy. On their way back to the school they heard a ruckus and found Zedaz injured and in early stages of fungus infection, he would warn them about Rogan and his Solvani Infection. They would flee and warn the Master's Moot of the Fungus, before begin evacuated to a shelter. Margert was among those sent to destroy the Fungus' hive, and would witness Unnamed succeeded in that task. Masherian: Her plans reached their conclusion when she kidnaped Allago and killed Marcy Persini bringing both back to her lair, here she would resices the demon relini upon the Guild. She would kidnap Michael and inatroge him and Allago learning of Neathon the Sadrats Identify, When Allago Refused to give up his ladies plans she killed him for his defiance. Soon afterwards her former friends in the oddball squad arrived in an attemptedo stop her but where easy defend to by her new found power . She would have kiiled them had Kurban not intervened starting a duel with her, she would end up killing him but would find out he was only a distraction as Anselm and Henry Carian would chase her, she would escape and find herself face to face with an eraged Lorreta Nulno who trapped her in a room with seveal Kiem Knights. She would put up a fight with them and even kill one of them before being defeated. She would be spared and arrested by Bleg Anderson and dragged off, pasted meny angry former friends and classmates. She would spend meny years imprisoned. . Personalty: Margret Padrana is known for being shy and unsocial. a Shy and distant child, she is often far from other people, besides her friends in the oddball squad. Her training under Sherry Shain has made her even more closed off. The death of Isla has shaken her to her core and changed her, her growing more angry and irritable. She would eventually be driven mad and become sociopathic and cruel Relationship: Friends: '''Zedaz Doestegh: She is a close frind to the Abanzi: Ann Roch: She and Ann have been close friends since childhood. Michael Weidemann: She has been freinds with Michael since they first met. Isla Kaur: She was her best friend until her death. Nattalia: She was freinds with the Harpy apprentice, though it is unknown how long,and she was not as close to her as she was with the Oddball squad. Enimies: Gemma Pascow: She and Margreat have been enimies since childhood. Powers: Expert level Sorceress: Margret Is a vary powerful mage mastering her powers with much precision and power. Dark Sorcery: She is able to draw power from the negative emotions of others. Trivia * She was among the first Oddball Sqaud members to be created. * her personality type is ISFP. * she's shortest female and member in Oddballsquad. Category:Mage Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Oddballsquad Category:Sorserer Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Aldean Category:Protagonist Category:Female characters Category:Pureblood Padrana Category:OmagaKiler Category:Antagonist Category:Villien Category:Serialkiller Category:Insaine Category:Padrana Family